Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions is a 2019 CGI-Action Animated Television Series who based of a 2018 show, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. It will be released in July 30, 2019. ' ' M'erchandise' in 2019 of September 12. You can get Costumes, Toys, Party Stuff, Clothes, School Supplies and More in any Stores. Action Animal Packs and Badges: You can get Audryck, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely in one pack. Featuring the new Action Pack Members: Caramel Carla and Little Flighter. And the Animal Patrol Team comes inside a package called "Animal Patrol Action Animal Packs" with a Animal Patrol Badge with Pesky Stunky. MB5: APIM New Characters: Jellia, Tattoo Patch, Plum Plattie, Danni Spotson, Sunflower, Pearly Spark, Renston Trickster, Birma Bluepoint Midnight and Moon Bearly, Scooter Bandit and Bartleby Roy. Seasons Episodes Number: 180 Episodes Season 1 Episodes (July 30, 2019) Season 2 Episodes (August 20, 2019) Season 3 (September 11, 2019) Place Yardley New Styles in 2019 Audryck has Furry Feathers on his chest and a Orange Baseball Cap on his head. Carlito has a "T" letter square clip on his belt just like El Tigre. Kendryck has freckles on his face. Danjhely has a Shiny Teal Hair Bow in her head. Eva has a Bright Orange Bracelet in her front paw. Carlie Mcgill has furry hairs on her cheeks and a Striped Bow on her head. Caramel Carla has spots on her back and a Bright Neon Orange Heart-Shape Hairclip on her hair. Freshy Flower has a Speaker on her tummy. Little Flighter has Bright Green Goggles in his head. Lil' Stinky has Light Purple-Pink Glasses in her head so she can wear them and sees better. Rattz has a Teal Headband in his head. Bluecorn has some Bright Red Shoes with polka-dots patterns on her legs. Eleni has a Bright Neon Green Bandana around her neck. Barley Fliptrick has a Bright Lavender Helmet in her head so she can be safety. Trinna is wear her School Uniform on. Violet Vallery wears her School Uniform just like Trinna. Princess Razzberries wears her pretty dress on. Bluesy wears his Referee Outfit on. Dania wears her Cheerleader Outfit on. Little Loppie wears a Bon-Bon Skirt, Peppermint Shoes and & Mint Chip Hair Ribbon in her hair. Sneakers wears her School Cosplay Outfit on. Quilly wears her Artistic Outfit on. Pesky Stunky's Coat is All Bright Purple. Characters Main Characters: Lollipop (Leader of the Animal Patrol Team) Ruffles O'Reilly (Lollipop's Helper) Audryck (Leader member as a Water Animal) Carlito (Safari Recycling Animal) Carlie Mcgill (North African Construction Animal) Eva (Canine Pilot Animal) Kendryck (Feline Spy-Police Animal) Danjhely (Co-Leader Australian Firefighter-Medical Animal) Caramel Carla (New member of the team as a Forest Arctic-Camper Animal) Freshy Flower (Caramel Carla's Sidekick) Little Flighter (Joining the Team as a Australia Jungle-Repair Animal) Flipsy Flop (Cheerleader) Pesky Stunky (One of the Animal Patrol Team's Ultimate Rescue's Pets as Danjhely's Counterpart pet) Mighty Bug 5 Team: Jason (Mighty Bug) - A Blue Beetle whose superhero identity, Mighty Bug, gives the team its name. His superpower is "mighty vision." Antny (Super Antny) - A small Purple Ant whose superhero ability is the "power to grow." Lizzy (Invisilizzy) - An Orange HoneyBee who can become invisible. Catybug (Go Girl) - A Ladybug with a jet pack, enabling her to fly at high speeds. Parnell - A timid Earthworm with excellent driving skills. His superhero name is the same as his true identity. Princess Bug (Magic Dazzle) - A Light Orange Beetle who is the new member of the Team with her power to Making Magic by using her Magic Wand. New Main Characters: Renston Trickster (A Red Fox who is Danjhely's Friend) Birma Bluepoint (A Siamese Kitten who is Caramel Carla's Cousin) Pearly Spark (A White & Tan Persian Kitten who is a Child) Plum Plattie (A Wolf Cub who is a Enemy of Missie Clawser & her Pack) Sunflower (A Hog-nosed Skunk who is a Senior Student) Danni Spotson (A Dalmatian who is a Big Sister for Eva) Scooter Bandit (A Raccoon Dog who is Rattz's Cousin) Midnight & Moon Bearly (2 Panda Cubs Brothers are the Playful Helpers) Bartleby Roy (A Long-Ear Rabbit who is the Littlest one of the Group) Jellia (A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Friend) Tattoo Patch (A Teenage Red Kangaroo who is helping the Animal Patrol Team) The Mini Animal Team (The 6 Kids are the mini group for the Animal Patrol Team) Bluesy's Team: Bluesy Beaverton (A Referee Kid and the Leader of his Group) Rattz (A Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit) Lil' Stinky (A Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn in the Trash Playground and the Second-In-Command) Bluecorn (A Chipmunk who is a Friend for the Animal Patrol and the Playful) Princess Razzberries (A Older Princess Fox who is the Majesty one) Feather Wood (A Woodpecker who is the new character of the group as the Flight Pilot) Bradie Bonester (A Little Tan Collie who is very nervous and playful) New Main Villians: Missie Clawser (A Leader Forest Coyote who is the Main Antagonist of the series) The Coyote Pack (The Names are: Theo, Biteter, Sharpclaw, Crooker and Laslo are Missie Clawser's Henchmen) The Jackal Kids (A Pack of 6 Kids who are The Mini Animal Team's Arch-Nemesis) The Badger Bandits (A pack of 6 Robbery Badgers who has their plan to robbering) New Children Friends for the Animal Patrol Team: Feather Wood (See Bluesy's Team) Bradie Bonester (See Bluesy's Team) Jungle Nellie (A Alpine Dingo Pup who lives in the Jungle Rainforest) Boostie Bea (A Badger Cub who is a Racer and the enemy of the Badger Bandits) Lil' Cookiedrink (A Pink Hamster who is very Sweet as a Treat) Panic Falconette (A Neon Woodpecker who is Feather Wood's Sister) Brownie Jr. (A Brown Hopping Mouse who like to hop and jump) Sugar Hop-Hop (A Cottontail Rabbit who is Brownie's Jr.'s Friend) Hoovesie (A Goat Kid who is very Timid) Kirria (A White-Tailed Jack Rabbit who loves to Race) Softly Knox (A Chinchilla who likes to play and have fun) Mira Surrey (A Meerkat who is the Play Kid at School) Aster and Finny (They're the Swimming Young Skunk Twins and friends with Tannier and Muffins) Honey Bun-Bun (A Brown Bear Cub who lives in the Forest) New Siblings for the APT's Children Friends: Lil' Stench (A Dark Purple and White Skunk who is Lil' Stinky's Brother) Chipcorn (A Orange Chipmunk who is Bluecorn's Brother) Cora Canton (A Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin) Keela Kipster (A Antilopine Kangaroo who is Little Loppie's Sister) Animal Patrol Team's Children Friends: Miss Candiecream (A Polar Bear Cub who is Lollipop's Friend) Little Loppie (A Kangaroo Joey who is very Sugar as a Candy) Eleni (A Younger Speedy Red Fox Kit) Barley Fliptrick (A Little Skateboarding Alley Cat) Hummy JewelFeather (A Hatchling Hummingbird who is the youngster) Lacey Husker (A Little Husky Pup who is Ranger's Daughter) Trinna (A Tree Squirrel who is a Student and Audryck and Danjhely's Friend) Violet Vallery (A Musician Squirrel who is Trinna's Friend) Quilly (A Porcupine who is a Artistic Student) Tannier and Muffins (2 Flying Squirrels are Little Flighter's Friends) Dania Beaverton (A Cheerleader Kid who is Bluesy's Sister) Sneakers (A Torch Key Raccoon who is Hummy's Friend and Rattz's Sister) Willow Blue, Quinker and Hunny Hallie (A Wallaby Joey, a Quokka & a Hamster who are 3 Aquatic Friends) Adults: Acornutty (A Animatronic Chipmunk who is a Singer) Fire Flight (A Sugar Glider who lives in a Circus) Pinky Popper (A Opossum who is a Practice Power Teacher) Ranger Husker (A Husky who lives in the Snowy Mountain) Warren Plainley (A Warthog who is the Bus Driver to drive the Bus) Pets: Sandy (APT's pet Flying Squirrel Robot) Sweet Treatie (Lollipop's pet Robot Raccoon) Coolwater (Audryck's pet Fox Kit) Melonberry (Danjhely's pet Otter Pup) Toothsie (A Purple Robotic North American Beaver who is Eva's Pet) Little Bitey and Giggle Paws (A Little Yellow Rat and a Mid-Size Grey Kitten who are Pets for Miss Candiecream) Muffin Geepig (Bluecorn's pet Guinea Pig) Sparkle Splash (Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter) Hopper & Marco and Biskit (A Frog and 2 Hamsters are Princess Razzberries's Pets) Swifti (Sneakers's Best Buddy) New Pets: Aqua-Ferrie (A Ferret who is Lil' Cookiedrink's pet) Pockity (A Magenta Bunny with a Neon Yellow Bow on her Head who is Brownie Jr.'s pet) Trivia * This is a first Spin-Off of Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * The Theme Song is the similar to the Warren Buffet's Secret Millionaires Club. * Mighty Bug 5 Characters returns in the Show.Category:Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions